Desliz
by crespoh
Summary: 5 años después de la gran guerra ninja Hinata decide aceptar una misión aburrida del comportamiento de Naruto. Con un sueño repetitivo causando revuelo en su cabeza se embarca en una misión que despertará en ella un deseo incontrolable y fantasias fuera de su imaginación.
1. Chapter 1

Una vez más se veía en aquella situación, todo a su alrededor se encontraba inmerso en la penumbra salvo por aquellas blancas y resplandecientes sabanas de satín entre las que se veía envuelto parte de su cuerpo. Otra vez aquella silueta acercándose lentamente hacia ella, imposible de identificar, imposible de reconocer.

La escasa luz de la luna se escabullía dentro de lo que suponía era su habitación resultaba inútil al momento de intentar descifrar la identidad de quien se aproximaba a su rostro a contraluz. Nuevamente la misma situación, aquel hombre la tomaba por el rostro y se acercaba lenta y cuidadosamente mientras su cuerpo vibraba por la calidez de aquel momento, ella pudo darse el lujo de observar cuidadosamente la silueta de ese hombre y percatarse que de su boca escapaban murmullos imposibles de comprender acompañados de suspiros en donde lo único que siempre fue claro para ella era aquella frase – solo un desliz – Dicho fragmento de esa escena no se esfumaba de su mente y retumbaba en sus pensamientos en un intento de convencimiento de aquello que parecía inevitable.

Aquel hombre ya la tenía en sus brazos, la espera se acababa, todo era tan nítido y real que incluso juraría haber sentido su respiración, pero a la vez tan irreal, tan perfecto, pero al mismo tiempo tan difuso y tan vago.

Finalmente, su rostro estaba a tan solo un par de centímetros de los labios de ese misterioso hombre que había logrado alterar todos sus nervios, nunca antes había llegado tan lejos, y eso la emocionaba aún más. Finalmente logró moverse, lentamente estiró su delgado brazo y le rodeó por el cuello para acercarse lentamente a él.

Su corazón estaba a punto de abandonar su pecho cuando el tiempo empezó a transcurrir más rápido. Aquel hombre se detuvo a solo un centímetro de sus labios y se mordió suavemente el labio. Y cuando por fin llegó ese ansiado encuentro entre sus labios un balde de agua fría la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Normalmente el balde de agua fría es ocupado como metáfora en algún relato convencional, y quizás en ese momento ella hubiera deseado que este fuera el caso, pero no, hablamos de literalmente un balde de agua fría que la despojó de aquel hermoso sueño y la trajo a encontrarse con Naruto parado en la habitación riendo a carcajadas al verla a ella toda empapada en la cama con un enfado que solo podría ser comparado con el odio almacenado en el corazón de algún ninja renegado en busca de su venganza. - ¡Deberías ver tu cara! - gritaba Naruto entre carcajadas – te movías tanto que asumí que tenías calor y quise ayudarte.

Debía ser la tercera vez en la semana que la despertaba con alguna estupidez de semejante calibre, y la paciencia de Hinata estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, es más, estaba a segundos de gritarle en la cara un par de cosas acerca de su forma de ser que la tenía cansada cuando una vez más se vio interrumpida porque en ese mismo momento Naruto se inclinó hacia ella y le beso tiernamente en la frente para darle los buenos días entre risas y caricias.

Si bien ya habían pasado 5 años de la cuarta gran guerra ninja y las cosas tanto en la aldea como en el general del mundo habían estado mucho más calmadas, para Naruto siempre había algo para hacer. Era como si su organismo requiriera de aquella dosis de adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas para poder dormir en paz durante la noche, ya que de lo contrario la victima siempre resultaba siendo de alguna forma ella.

Poco a poco esa relación que Hinata tanto anhelaba se fue volviendo en una desagradable rutina que se basaba en ordenar los constantes desastres de Naruto y en preparar platillos en cantidades ostentosas, dignas de cualquier regimiento, para luego proceder a la limpieza de todos los restos de sus festines.

Sin duda alguna el mayor deseo de Hinata, por esos días, era que su novio se asimilara un poco a aquel hombre de sus sueños, que la tratara con delicadeza y que le conquistara. Pensándolo bien, su deseo se remontaba a algo mucho más simple, lo único que ella deseaba es que él le prestara menos atención a las peleas y misiones y tuviera un par de días para ella, para besarla, acariciarla o al menos hablarle de algo más que sus aventuras.

Los días transcurrían y aquel recurrente sueño negaba a abandonar su mente. Más bien dichos pensamientos se iban intensificando lentamente transformando a aquella silente y tranquila mujer en un deseoso ser lleno de curiosidad y deseo.

Precisamente en una tarde en que Hinata se encontraba recostada divagando en sus pensamientos cuando fue abruptamente interrumpida por su novio quien entró corriendo a casa creando todo un escándalo. Cuando finalmente se encontró en la habitación tomo asiento al costado de ella y le comentó acerca de una nueva e importante misión a la cual había sido designado, y, si bien esto podría no haber significado más que una nueva aventura más para él y una semana más de soledad para ella, esta misión era algo distinta.

La misión constaba de un largo viaje a una de las islas pertenecientes a la nación del trueno en donde debería escoltar y acompañar a grandes ninjas de dicha nación en la construcción y posterior inauguración de un nuevo recinto que sería usado para entrenamientos y sede de exámenes jounnin de todo el mundo, y, dado la complejidad que presentaba el clima y las criaturas que habitaban la zona la misión tendría una duración aproximada de 3 meses dentro de los cuales se construiría una especie de fortaleza para que el resto pudiera trabajar de forma segura. El rostro de Hinata se desfiguró completamente por un instante, pero Naruto, quien estaba sumergido en la emoción del viaje, pareció no percatarse de ello o bien no importarle. Pero las molestias no acabarían ahí, ya que dicha misión comenzaba al dia siguiente, por lo cual ni siquiera había tiempo para intentar convencerlo de quedarse en casa con ella por un poco de tiempo.

Ya cansada y frustrada por como le resultaban las cosas Hinata acude a la oficina del Hokage, una semana luego de que Naruto partiera rumbo a la isla, para postularse como voluntaria a una misión en señal de protesta ante la soledad en la que se veía inmersa y contra el mismo Naruto, ya que el mismo le rogó para que ella desistiera de su roll como kunoichi y permaneciera a salvo en la casa.

Finalmente le fue asignada una misión especial de espionaje dentro de la villa oculta entre la niebla. Para dicha misión se creó un equipo especial el cual se encontraba formado por 4 ninjas de alto nivel a quienes ella conocía perfectamente.

El escuadrón estaba compuesto por Ino Yamanaka, Sai, y el ex ninja renegado y eterno rival de su enamorado Uchiha Sasuke. Quienes en conjunto con ella formarían el Escuadrón de Infiltración Especial de konoha. (E.D.I.E.) y debía estar lista para partir a primera hora dentro de tres días.

Una vez de regreso en casa la adrenalina en su cuerpo fluía a mil, y no solo por volver a las misiones después de un largo tiempo, sino que, por llevarle la contraria a quien siempre anhelo y acompaño desde las sombras. Lo que ella no sabía es que este viaje le llevaría a explorar cosas mucho más allá de lo que esperaba.

Continuara. . .


	2. Chapter 2

No sabe bien como pero ahí estaba, de pie en aquel pasillo de grises muros repleto de cuadros perfectamente alineados cuyos bordes dorados relucían con las tenues luces provenientes del techo. Pero los bordes de los cuadros no eran lo único que brillaba en aquel salón. Justo al fondo, en el centro del muro, se encontraba un único cuadro, a simple vista se veía un poco más grande que los demases pero lamentablemente era lo único que lograba ver desde su ubicación ya que el reflejo de las luces en el cristal le hacían imposible distinguir el contenido en dicha pintura.

Paso a paso se iba aproximando a aquella misteriosa obra de arte que distrajo totalmente su atención, incluso le hizo olvidar el hecho de que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba parada. Sus pies ligeros se impulsaban cada vez un poco más para terminar con la incertidumbre, y cuando se encontraba solo a un par de metros de saciar su curiosidad un estruendo la interrumpió. Hinata alterada se volteó rápidamente y vio como los cuadros en su espalda caían uno a uno y se desintegraban en el piso rápidamente, cuando quiso volver a girarse para poder apreciar el contenido de ese último cuadro al fondo del pasillo este ya no se encontraba ahí.

Su frustración solo tuvo cabida por un par de segundos ya que en aquel instante alguien se le acerco por la espalda tomándola por los hombros y la apegó al muro donde solía encontrarse dicho cuadro. Su respiración se agitó, pero nada pudo hacer, se encontraba petrificada, y lo único pe pudo escuchar era la respiración de quien sea que la tuviera arrinconada ahí. Pero entonces fue cuando volvieron a aparecer aquellas tres palabras que convertían su mente en un calvario - solo un desliz- le susurró al oído.

Tan simple, tan corto, pero siempre igual de eficaz esas tres palabras desencadenaron una serie de emociones y nervios en su interior, pero esta vez estaba decidida y consiente, ya no quería esperar ni un segundo más, esta vez estaba decidida y conseguiría lo que quería.

Se volteó lentamente hacia aquel hombre, había visto su contorno tantas veces mientras dormía que era capaz de reconocerlo instantáneamente tan solo por la anchura de sus hombros, o por lo tonificado de sus músculos, pero aun había algo que no lograba ver y eso era el rostro de aquel hombre. Al terminar de voltearse cabizbaja centro su mirada en el torso desnudo de quien finalmente tenía ante ella, sintió como una mano cálida la tomaba por la mejilla guiándola en dirección de sus labios, y esta vez lo consiguió, era todo tan real, tan vivido, que cerró sus ojos y se concentró en sentir todo lo que esperaba sentir. Y así fue, pudo sentir los labios tiernos que se encontraban con los de ella por primera vez en tan anhelado momento.

Aquellos dos segundos fueron lo más intenso que había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero nuevamente su sueño acabo en la mejor parte. Ahí estaba, acostada sola en su habitación mirando el techo, sudada y agitada. Bastaron solo unos pocos segundos para que su rostro comenzara a enrojecer producto de las imágenes que repasaba en su mente atesorándolas lo mejor que podía. Hinata cubrió su rostro con sus manos por un par de segundos hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle… - ¡la misión! -.

Así es, finalmente el día de su partida a la misión con E.D.I.E. había llegado, o, siendo más justos con el tiempo, estaba a solo una hora de comenzar. Rápidamente se puso de pie y emprendió apresuradamente rumbo a la ducha, o bien esa era su intención antes de percatarse que su pie estaba enredado aun entre sus sabanas haciéndola caer desplomada al suelo, sin embargo no había tiempo para lloriqueos, siguió corriendo y se tomó una ducha fría para despertar, pero ni toda el agua fría era capaz de quitar de sus labios la sensación de ese beso. Y, si bien se sentía tonta por sentirse de esa manera por algo que era producto de su imaginación, anhelaba cada vez un poco más la noche

Y así fue como la primera misión de Hinata como miembro de E.D.I.E. comenzaba, con un chichón en su frente producto de su caída y con la mente repleta de pensamientos se presentó a la entrada de la aldea para reunirse con sus compañeros. Dos de ellos ya se encontraban ahí, Sai y Sasuke Uchiha, a quien dicho sea de paso habían nombrado el líder del escuadrón para esta misión. Se encontraban parados bajo el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

La espera previa a la llegada de Ino fue una eternidad para Hinata. Estando sola con ellos dos se dio cuenta que se encontraba con los dos hombres más callados de Kohona, de hecho se imaginó por un momento a ellos dos junto con su ex compañero de equipo Shino en un mismo equipo y le resulto inevitable controlar una pequeña risita que recibió como respuesta la mirada fría de sus dos compañeros, lo cual le hizo sonrojar y sentirse insegura por un par de minutos. Afortunadamente para ella, luego de alrededor de 10 minutos de silencio apareció Ino ante ellos. Al menos no había sido la última en llegar, eso sin dudas la relajaba un poco más.

El camino se dio tal y como se lo imaginaba, tanto Sai como Sasuke avanzaban en silencio mientras que Ino le hablaba frecuentemente a Hinata para contarle sobre alguna de sus aventuras o bien algún chisme. Si bien ciertas preguntas la hacían sentir un poco incomoda, ya que Ino tenía la costumbre preguntar hasta por los detalles más íntimos en su vida, agradecía el hecho de poder distraerse.

Cuando empezaba a oscurecer decidieron instalarse y acampar en medio del bosque. Una vez tenían todo preparado ocurrió algo inesperado. Sasuke les pidió a todos que se reunieran y les comento sobre sus ideas para llevar a cabo la misión. En dicha conversación establecieron un par de patrones de ataque de ser necesario y también un par de normal sencillas para facilitar su trabajo.

Sin embargo, previo a finalizar su conversación le solicitó a cada uno de ellos que se quedaran un par de minutos para poder hablar con ellos en privado para realizar algo que mencionó como una conexión especial con ellos utilizando las habilidades de sus ojos.

La primera en pasar fue Ino, quien como de costumbre se mostró entusiasta. Hinata observaba de reojo como a lo lejos sus compañeros hablaban mientras ella ordenaba sus cosas dentro de la tienda que compartiría con Ino por esa noche y Sai realizaba una ronda para establecer un perímetro y asegurarse de que no tendrían complicaciones aquella noche.

Al finalizar Ino entró a la tienda y le dijo a Hinata que era la siguiente. Ella le lanzó una mirada de pánico en búsqueda de alguna pista sobre qué es lo que Sasuke quería hablar de forma personal con cada uno pero lo único que consiguió fue una sonrisa de Ino y un empujón para que se diera prisa porque ella quería dormirse luego.

Un poco tímida Hinata se sentó junto a Sasuke quien le explicó de que se trataba todo. La idea que el tenia era conectarse usando su sharingan con cada uno de ellos para que en caso de alguna emergencia el pudiera comunicarse por medio de alguna ilusión con ellos. Hasta ahí no había problema alguno, pero como ya era de costumbre en su vida durante el último tiempo, las cosas nunca acababan solo ahí. Para realizar dicha conexión ella debía permitir adentrarse en su mente para que el lazo entre ellos fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, y aquello significaba que todos sus sentimientos y todos sus pensamientos estarían ahí, como un libro abierto.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el solo hecho de imaginar que Sasuke tendría acceso a todos sus recuerdos le daba pudor, y sobre todo cuando recordó aquellos sueños que se apoderaban de su mente. Si no era capaz de dejar de pensar en ello lógicamente para sasuke seria como que le gritaran en la cara.

En ese momento sintió como Sasuke le tomaba de la mano y se acomodaba mas cerca de ella. – No tengas vergüenza, aunque no lo creas ya se todo, y no es más que… que solo desliz.- le dijo en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que ella y tan solo ella fuera capaz de oir.

Su reacción fue instantánea, Hinata se alejó de él de un solo salto, pero fue incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Ante ello fue Sasuke quien agregó – no me enorgullece para nada lo que he hecho, pero veo en tus ojos que sabes a lo que me refiero y si me dejas explicarte sé que podré hacerte entender.- dijo Sasuke mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos sin lograr cruzar miradas con ella que miraba fijamente las hojas secas que cubrían el piso a sus pies. Le resultaba imposible salir del estado de shock que se apodero de su cuerpo en ese momento. Simplemente no podía comprender como es que Sasuke había hecho para entrometerse en sus sueños y al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por darse cuenta que todo este tiempo estuvo fantaseando con quien probablemente era la última persona del mundo con quien debiera.

Hinata se puso de pie como pudo, y frente a ella Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Luego de dar un par de vistazos a su alrededor él se le acercó y lentamente la tomo por la cintura con una de sus manos para luego susurrarle al oído que probablemente fuera mejor que ella hablara con él cuando se sintiera más cómoda. Acto seguido Sasuke procedió a besarla lenta y suavemente en su mejilla mientras ella seguía parada estáticamente frente a él con su corazón latiendo casi al borde de un ataque.

Poco a poco sus cuerpos se separaron y Hinata volteó rápidamente para entrar a la tienda sin ser capaz de mirar atrás. Todo esto le parecía irreal, era una mala broma sacada de alguna película, era tan incorrecto, tan enfermizo y sin embargo no era capaz de sentir enojo hacia él, ni siquiera sentía que le habían faltado el respeto porque aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo bien sabía que se encontraba justo en frente de lo que llevaba deseando mucho tiempo y era momento de tomar una decisión.

continuara . . .


End file.
